1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible life raft system and is more particularly designed for use during over-water emergencies in a safe, convenient, reliable and economic manner regardless of the orientation in which it is deployed on water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of life raft systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, life raft systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for use during over-water emergencies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,529 issued Apr. 23, 2002 to Infante, et al. concerns a Reversible Life Raft and Method Therefor.
While this device and other similar devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a reversible life raft system that allows for use during over-water emergencies in a safe, convenient, reliable and economic manner regardless of the orientation in which it is deployed on water.
In this respect, the reversible life raft system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for use during over-water emergencies in a safe, convenient, reliable and economic manner regardless of the orientation in which it is deployed on water
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved reversible life raft system which can be used during over-water emergencies in a safe, convenient, reliable and economic manner regardless of the orientation in which it is deployed on water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.